


Sir

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [32]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Unrequited Love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr wants Hamilton to call him "sir." Maria Reynolds wants to call Hamilton "sir."</p><p>They come to an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Her voice is deep and throaty and nothing like Hamilton's, but that's alright, that's _fine_. At least this way Burr can pretend that what he's doing isn't fantastically, horribly wrong.

"That depends," he says, crowding her against the wall, "who's asking?"

"Oh, sir," Maria Reynolds breaths out. "My name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm at your service, sir." Burr presses her to the wall, fingers digging into the shoulders of her borrowed coat. The coat had obviously been made for a man with broader shoulders than her, but Burr actually likes the too-large fit. It reminds him of the young, scrappy immigrant that he met back in 1776, before the war, before the politics of their new nation had torn apart everything that they might have known-

He kisses her, harsh, bruising. _Shut_ _up_ , he thinks, and he doesn't know whether he is referring to Hamilton or her or himself. Burr's fingers curl around the caravet, and he uses it like a leash to bring her to her knees, pressing her face against the growing bulge in his trousers and shuddering as her moan vibrates through him.

"Sir, I can be so good for you. I promise, sir, I can be your little soldier, I can follow all your orders to the letter-" Her words become muffled as he shoves two fingers in her mouth and finally, _finally_ he can control Hamilton. If he squints, if he concentrates only on her chapped lips or her smooth skin or her long hair pulled back in a black ribbon, he can almost trick himself into thinking that it is Hamilton rather than Maria Reynolds.

"Hush," he says softly, kindly. He's always kind to his Hamilton once he has him on his knees like this. Maria Reynolds looks up at him, relaxing tentatively. "You don't have to worry anymore. You don't have to be right about every damn thing. All you need is my cock in your mouth and my hands in your hair." He takes his fingers from her mouth and slips them beneath the collar of her coat, sliding them easily over her nipple. She gasps as he tweaks it, and he smirks as he removes his hand from her chest and buries it in her hair.

"Yes, sir," she says. Burr undoes the button of his trousers. He is already hard, wanting, but not her, never her. Still, she is a serviceable substitute. He guides her forward gently, almost lovingly, until her lips are on his cock and he can't control himself any longer. Burr's hips jerk forward, and she moans "sir" around his cock, and he can't-

"Yes, yes, that's it. You're so good, Hamilton. Finally putting that mouth to good use. God damn it, I could forgive you for everything right now if you just promised me that you would do this every night." His tongue drags slowly across Burr's head, and he gasps. "Yes, yes, yes, so close, I'm so close. Just a little bit more, Hamilton. Can you do that for me? Can you get me off and swallow my come like a good boy?" A few more seconds and he is gone, spilling into Hamilton's mouth, watching him swallow over and over as Burr rides out his orgasm. Finally finished, finally satisfied, he pulls away, and Hamilton becomes Maria Reynolds again, kneeling on the floor in too-large men's clothing.

"Sir..." she murmurs, rocking back on her heels, using her inner thighs to try to rut herself to completion.

"Do you want me to use my fingers to make you come?" Burr says. She looks up at him, eyes wide.

"Have I- Have I been good enough for you, sir?" she says. It isn't anything like what Hamilton would ever say; their little game has ended. This is Maria Reynolds, and she is horribly surprised and naive. Burr gets down on one knee in front of her, and his hand slips into the waistband of her trousers. Her back arches as her strokes her.

"What would you say?" he says. It takes only a few minutes for her to orgasm, sharp fingernails digging into Burr's forearm, a litany of "sirs" dropping from her lips.

When it is over, neither of them point out that they both said Hamilton's name as they came.


End file.
